The invention relates to a device for flexibly fastening a thermally stressed component, especially in an internal combustion engine, with a fastening member for receiving the component.
Thermally stressed components such as pipes, radiators or the like are subjected to different thermal expansions depending on the temperature. In the case of a rigid fastening, thermal stresses occur especially by longitudinal expansions which could damage the component per se or adjacent parts. It is known to flexibly suspend thermally stressed components such as exhaust pipes by means of elastic rings in order to compensate heat expansions on the one hand and to prevent the transmission of structure-borne noise to the passenger compartment on the other hand. Such fastenings are very susceptible to wear and tear and come with the disadvantage that in the case of failure of the suspension the component is no longer supported.
Such a fastening is out of the question for more complex components such as exhaust gas recirculating coolers.
In EP 523 383 A or DE 33 25 092 A solutions have been disclosed in which a sliding connection between individual components is to absorb uneven changes in length. The occurrence of thermally induced tensions cannot be reliably prevented thereby, however.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a flexible, but still failure-proof fastening for components with which thermally induced longitudinal expansions in the component can be compensated without producing any additional tensions.
This occurs in accordance with the invention in such a way that the fastening member comprises at least one clamp bracket, with at least one rollable intermediate member being disposed between the clamp bracket and the component. The intermediate member is pressed by the clamp bracket against the component. In the case of any occurring longitudinal expansions of the component, the intermediate member rolls off between the component and the clamp bracket, so that longitudinal stresses in the component can be reduced. In order to enable an unhindered rolling off of the intermediate member, the same can be provided with an elastic arrangement.
According to an embodiment that is very simple to manufacture, the intermediate member can be preferably arranged as an O-ring. In order to allow a simple assembly it is provided that the clamp bracket or the component is provided with at least two hook-like projections for receiving the O-ring. For mounting purposes, the O-ring is fixed on the hook-like projections ensuring a rapid and positionally correct installation.
As an alternative to the O-ring, the intermediate member can also be provided with a rod-shaped arrangement.
A favorable damping of the component with respect to the fastening element or the fastening bracket is achieved when the intermediate member is arranged as a gas-filled hollow body.
At medium temperatures the intermediate element can consist of rubber or plastic material. At higher thermal stresses it may be advantageous, however, when the intermediate member is formed by a Bourdon spring.
Concerning the positioning of the intermediate member it is advisable to embed the intermediate member in a groove of the clamp bracket or the component.
In a particularly advantageous embodiment it is provided that the fastening element is provided with two clamp brackets between which the component is clamped. In order to limit the fastening forces acting upon the component it is provided that the two clamp brackets are spaced from each other by spacer elements, preferably by spacer sleeves. The two clamp brackets and the spacer sleeves thus form a kind of fastening frame for the component. The clamp brackets are connected with each other by means of fastening screws which are guided through the spacer sleeves or by means of at least one tightening strap.
The fastening screws on their part are screwed together with a rigid fastening bracket. In the case of a tightening strap, the same is rigidly connected with the fastening bracket.
The invention is especially advantageous for fastening a component which is arranged as an exhaust recirculation cooler of an internal combustion engine.